When Pranks Go Too Far
by Alika Jones
Summary: When Cy's prank on BB goes to far it results in BB being kidnapped by a new villian. Will the Titans get their friend back? And what dose this villian want with BB anyway. Not a slash.
1. Chapter 1 Wrongly Pranked

_Hello to anyone reading this story. This is my second Teen-Titans fan fiction. Hope you like it._

_I don't own the Teen Titans…sigh…if only. _

* * *

Cyborg chuckled darkly as headed down the hall towards the kitchen. He had been hard at work all night and he was looking foreword to a big breakfast. "Besides," Cyborg chuckled again, "I wouldn't want to miss any of the show."

Cyborg was halfway thru his second plate of eggs and bacon, when Robin entered the kitchen. Raven and Star came in shortly after Rob. As they all went about their morning routines, Cyborg found himself watching the door. Soon BB would be waking up and then…

* * *

"CYBORG!" The yell rang thru the tower, rattling the windows in the kitchen. The other titans turned to Cyborg only to find him rolling on the floor. He was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down the human side of his face. "Cy," said Robin warily, "what did you do to Beast Boy?" Cy just lay on the floor gasping for breath. Before Robin could utter another word a green blur rushed past them, knocking them to the ground.

Robin, Raven, and Star picked themselves up to see BB sitting on Cyborg's chest. He was in his gorilla form and he was strangling Cy, who was already turning blue. "Beast Boy," Robin yelled as he and the girls pulled BB of Cy. Beast Boy stood between them still in gorilla form. "Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Robin stood between him and Cyborg who was still gasping for breath. Beast Boy just growled in response. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Come on Beast Boy, change back and talk to us." The green gorilla shook his furry head no.

"Stop being such a child," Raven said as she waved her hand a BB. Suddenly he was encased in Raven's black magic. When her magic faded away Beast Boy stood there in his human form, but there was a few changes in his appearance.

* * *

Beast Boy was wearing a silky black maid outfit that barely reached to his knees. His normal gloves had been replaced by lacey white gloves that reached to his elbows. BB's olive green hair was now black and silky. It hung in waves that reached to his hips. His legs were encased in white tights and he now wore delicate black heels.

Stunned silence fell over the titan's. Even Cyborg was quiet. Beast Boy looked…well like a girl, but it was more than that. BB looked amazing in girls' clothes. He could pass for a girl without a problem, well except for the green skin.

* * *

Star flew closer to BB, examining him closely. "I am confused, is friend Beast Boy becoming one of the dressers of crosses?"

"NO I'M NOT," yelled Beast Boy turning an impressive shade of red considering his green skin. "This is all Cyborg's fault." He once again charged Cy but Raven and Robin restrained him.

"You deserved it." Cy was finally on his feet and he looked just as livid as Beast Boy. You sent those embarrassing Christmas party pictures of me to Bumblebee and she posted them on the Internet!"

"Dude what are you talking about?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Don't play dumb! No one else would have pranked me like that."

"Friend Cyborg, I am confused? Friend Bumblebee told me that she only wanted those pictures because you would not give her any of you at the party…" Star found herself facing four pairs of startled eyes.

"Star, you gave Bee those pictures?" Cy looked at Star confused and horrified.

"Well, yes I did. She said she required them. Did I do something wrong?" Starfire's eyes began to fill with tears. "Oh friend Cyborg," Star flew into Cy knocking him down with one of her "hugs". "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I will immediately make you the Tammerian dish of forgiveness."

"NO," Cyborg shot up, throwing Star off him. "No Star, its okay. You didn't know." Cy grimaced. "Besides," he thought, "I don't want food poisoning or worse."

"Well if that's all..." Robin began.

"No it isn't all." Beast Boy tugged at the clothing on his body. "Cy still has to get these off me."

"Beast Boy, can't you undress yourself?" Raven's voice rang out over her book, which she had picked up the minute Star had hugged Cyborg.

"I'm not that stupid Rae." BB rolled his eyes. "They won't come off."

* * *

Everyone turned to look at Cyborg who was looking at the floor while he shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Ummm….yeah…. the wig and clothes have microchips explanted in them. They bind with the skin so the wearer can't remove them for 24 hours…"

Beast Boy once again started towards Cyborg. Anger and hurt shone in his eyes and nobody dared to stop him. But the alarm did. The T.V. turned on showing the little red dot of the attacking villain. But no one could tear their eyes away from BB and Cy. When they were little more than a foot away Beast Boy stopped. For a moment he just stood there staring at Cy. It was easy to see that BB felt hurt and betrayed. "And I thought you were my best friend." BB said those words so quietly and calmly that the rest of the team could hardly hear them. But Cyborg heard them. He flinched as though Beast Boy had punched him. Slowly and without a backward glance, BB turned and walked thru the doors.

* * *

_Ouch! I kinda feel bad for Cyborg even thou I am the one who wrote this. Anyway tell me what you think. Was it good, bad, or horrible? I really need feedback please. So review and tell me what you think. Oh and just a side note, in this fan-fiction Cyborg and Beast Boy are best friends. That is all. Sorry if the characters are not exactly on character. I didn't try to make it that way. Anyway till next time this is Alika Jones. Peace! _


	2. Chapter 2 Falling for an Illusion

_I am so very sorry! I have not updated this story in forever. I will try harder to update more frequently. Enjoy this chapter. I hope it makes up for the wait. One quick note, bolded text means that the character is thinking those phrases. _

_I don't own the Teen Titans….sigh….if only._

* * *

Silence….

Nobody spoke or laughed over the communicators. In fact the only noises Cy could hear was the road under the T-car and the gentle hum of the engine.

Cyborg hated silence. It reminded him all to well of the days before the Teen Titans, when he was a freak on the streets just trying to survive. Those days had been full of silence as though the world wanted to remind him just how alone he was. Cyborg supposed that one of the reasons he loved being a Titan so much was because things were hardly ever quiet. And usually driving to bust the bad guys was a prime example of that fact.

But not today. Today he was once again subjected to the pressing weight of silence. Only this time, the silence was all his fault. He had jumped to conclusions about the picture thing. Cy should have known that Beast Boy didn't give Bee those pictures. B might like to pull pranks but they were always innocent fun. Well mostly innocent. But Cyborg had assumed that is was BB because of his love of pranking. **Well you know what they say about the first three letters of assume**. Cyborg thought bitterly. **And I am definitely feeling like an**…….

* * *

"Cyborg are you listening?" Robin's voice broke Cy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I am. Go ahead Robin."

"We are nearing the alarm area. We don't know who or what we are up against so I want everyone on their toes. Got it?"

"But Robin, it is very hard and uncomfortable to walk upon my toes! May I not fly instead?"

…….

"Sure Star, you can fly," sighed Robin as he turned the R-cycle around a corner.

* * *

Main Street held a very peculiar sight today. There was a tall man dressed completely in burgundy riding down the street on what could only be described as a chair with mechanical claws. At first it appeared as though he was just looking in the windows of the buildings he was passing. However soon red beams of light poured from his hands shattering the windows. The mechanical arms would then reach in to the buildings and pull out any women that were there. They were raised up to the man's face and he would stare at them for a moment. Shaking his head he would then strip the woman of any jewelry that she was wearing. Then the arm would set her gently back down in the building.

Just as he was about to pull a necklace off a redhead, his mechanical claw was forced open by a black aura. The woman fell screaming to the ground only to be caught in the claws of a giant green pterodactyl. Beast Boy set the woman down and rejoined his team. Robin pulled out his staff.

"I don't know who you are but you picked the wrong town to trash. Titans G…." Robin was cut off by a single swipe of the mechanical claws. Beast Boy and Cyborg were also sent flying. Two of the claws shot around Raven's and Starfire's waists and began pulling them closer to the man. The struggled and tried to summon their powers but for some reason they just couldn't. The man calmly stared Starfire in the face for a moment before throwing her away from him. He then turned his attention to the extremely pissed off Raven who promptly punched him in the face. Ignoring the blood trickling from his nose the man studied Raven's face for a while.

**No still not the right one. Hmmm….pity, this one is quite beautiful.** The man sighed softly as he reached for Raven's amulet that held her cape together. **At least I will have something to give her when I find her.**

SMACK! Raven slapped the man as hard as she could. He fell back against the controls of his chair. All the claws opened and Raven flew away just as the chair collapsed in on itself. All the Titans gathered around the heap of twisted metal. Beast Boy turned from a pterodactyl to a gorilla and started to shift thru the debris in search of the man.

* * *

BOOM!!!

Beast Boy was thrown away from the site along with several of the arms. The rest of the Titans were once again facing the man. However he looked slightly different now. His clothing which had been completely burgundy before now had a stripe of black running diagonally down it. Not only had his costume changed but his expression had changed as well. He now wore a very sinister smirk. "So the little Titans want to play? Well I think that could be arranged." The man shot Star and Robin in the chest with a sickly green beam of light. Raven and Cyborg tried to rush the man but they were stopped by blows from their teammates.

Cyborg stared at Robin. He was completely green and he was attacking Cyborg with a vengeance he usually reserved for Slade. Robin swung his staff at Cyborg's head. Cy caught the staff only to be sent backwards by a well placed kick. "Robin, man it's me." Robin growled at Cy in response and charged once again. Cy grabbed Robin's staff with both hands and tried to push him back. Robin roared in anger.

"Star is mine. I've seen the way you look at her but I will make sure you never look at her again."

"Rob, what are you talking about?" Cy yelled as fought to keep Robin away from him. Suddenly Robin ducked under the staff and delivered a hard uppercut to Cyborg's jaw. Cyborg flew back into a brick wall and Robin pounced after him.

* * *

Raven wasn't faring much better against Star who was also completely green. "Star I don't want to hurt you," Raven yelled from behind her black shield. Starfire ignored her completely and continued to rain starbolts down upon the shielded girl. Raven tried to grab Starfire with a black aura claw but she dodged it.

Screaming in fury she flew straight into Raven's shield, breaking it. Star grabbed Raven around the wrists as she yelled in her face. "You can't have him. Robin is mine. He will never belong to you, you clorabag." Star sent her fist straight into Raven's stomach. Raven flew backwards into an alley with Star hot on her heels.

The man watched this scene with a wide grin. **Ah, teenagers are so easy to manipulate. Now that my distractions are taken care of I really should get ba….. **Beast Boy's gorilla form body slammed the man into the ground. The man picked himself up only to narrowing avoid being slashed by a velociraptor. Rolling to further avoid BB's lethal claws the man shot rays of blue and red at Beast Boy who turned into a mouse to avoid them. The man tried to step on the green teen only to find himself facing a pterodactyl. He stumbled back and tried to shoot but Beast Boy grabbed his arm in his claws and took off. Swinging wildly under Beast Boy the man frantically scratched at the green claws trying to get his arm free. Beast Boy flew straight towards the bay intending to drop the man in the ocean. CRACK! The man had managed to swing himself up high enough to make contact with Beast Boy's head. The Titan and the man dive-bombed straight into an alley as Beast Boy lost consciousness.

* * *

The man hit the ground hard, crushing his arm underneath him and hitting his head on the pavement. Fighting back the urge to scream the man slowly picked himself up. He could see the green teenager laying a few feet away on several trash bags. Slowly the man approached the prone teenager with the fist of his uninjured arm raised, ready to pound the living daylights out of this stupid Titan. He looked down on the green teen ready to fight when he stopped suddenly. As he stared down at Beast Boy's unconscious form his uniform slowly reverted back to the brightest burgundy. Very gently he lifted the small green girl up into his arms. She was perfect and he had found her. He brushed several strands of jet black hair out of her face as he leaned in closer to her rosebud lips.

Suddenly the girl was yanked out of his arms by a black claw. The man moved foreword to try to grab her but was stopped by a Star bolt to the chest. Collapsing onto his knees the man reached his good hand foreword pleadingly. "Please," he choked "Please give her back. She is the one I was looking for. I won't cause anymore problems, just give her back."

The Titans exchanged glances and then looked down at Beast Boy who was resting in Raven's arms. He was still wearing the wig and maid outfit. "Look man." Cyborg stepped forward a little to shield Raven and BB from the man's prying eyes. "Beast Boy is a guy. He dressed that way because of a prank I pulled on him."

* * *

The man stopped trying to peer around Cy and stared blankly up at the mechanical teen. Suddenly he stood straight up on his feet. "YOU'RE LYING!" The man began to breathe rather heavily as his clothing shifted from red to black. "I KNOW YOU ARE LYING. GIVE HER BACK. NOW!!"

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg moved together in front of Raven and Beast Boy. The man stared at them for a moment still breathing heavily. Then an evil smile worked its way onto his face. Pulling out a small grey sphere, the man threw it upon the ground in front of the Titans. It exploded in a flash of light. Thick black smoke poured out and enveloped the titans. Raven quickly cast her shield over her friends and herself. Raven waited a few minutes before dissolving the shield. The smoke and the man were gone.

* * *

A few miles away the man sat in a small apartment. He was gently binding his wounds as he searched the internet on a small laptop computer. Suddenly he stopped. There in his computers window was a large picture of the Teen Titans. And his girl wasn't there. Instead there was a small green teen with her face. But this Titan was clearly a boy. "NO!" The man smashed his uninjured fist into the computer screen and watched it fizzle then go black.

They weren't lying. His perfect girl was really a guy just like the big robot one had said. He had fallen in love with an illusion. Moaning the man dragged himself to a small bed in the corner of the apartment. Flopping down upon it, he closed his eyes. Her face swam before him, taunting him. How he wished she was real.

But then he thought as his eyes snapped back open. Who says she can't become real. With that same evil smirk on his face the man pulled out a small black cell phone. "Professor Chang? It's me Lai. I was wondering if you would be interested in another job." Lai listened for a moment as Chang voiced his requirements for this job. "It will all be arranged." Lai moved to the window. "So professor," he said as he pulled up the blinds on the small window. "What do you know about changing genetics?" Out the window and across the bay shone Titans Tower.

* * *

_Whew! This was a really hard chapter for me to write. I once again apologize for the extremely long delay. College has been crazy. I will try to update more often from now on. Please bear with me. Anyway review please. I will give you virtual cookies! ;) _

_This is Alika Jones. Peace Out! _


	3. Chapter 3 Apologies and Attacks

_Arghhhhhhh! I fail at life! I can't believe it has taken me so long to update. I am so very sorry! I am not working as much any more, so I promise that updates should start coming more regularly. Please bear with me guys. _

_I don't own the Teen Titans…sigh…if only_

Beast Boy opened his eyes with a groan. His head was pounding and he hissed at the harsh white light that attacked his eyes when he tried to open them. Pulling the scratchy sheet gingerly over his head, Beast Boy tired to think over the overwhelming smell of disinfectant. He knew hew was in the Tower's med bay with a massive migraine plus an aching body and jaw but he couldn't for the life of him remember what the man in red had done to land him in a hospital bed. Stifling his cries of pain, Beast Boy rolled over to try to get more comfortable. Suddenly the sheet was drawn away from his head. Jade eyes met shining white and blue circuitry.

"Hey B! How are you feelin?" Cyborg smiled down at the changeling hopefully.

Snoring in return Beast Boy rolled to his other side with a slight wince. He may not remember what had happened in the battle but he sure as hell remembered Cy's prank.

"Oh come on B!" Cyborg clumped around the bed only to have beast boy turn away from him again. "Don't be like that man."

"Exactly how should I be Cy?" Beast Boy's voice was icy and sharp.

Cyborg winced at Beast Boy's cold voice but he pressed on anyway. "It was a joke BB. It wasn't personal. I just thought….."

"NO!" Beast Boy cut Cyborg off sharply as he jumped out of bed and confronted Cy. "YOU DIDN'T THINK. YOU JUMPED TO CONCLUSIONS AND JUST ASSUMED IT WAS ME! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT PEOPLE JUDGING ME AND YOU THOUGHT MESSING WITH MY APPEARNCE SOME MORE WAS A GOOD IDEA?! I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING THAT WOULD INTENTIONALLY HURT SOMEONE!

Breathing deeply Beast Boy turned to leave but Cyborg grabbed his forearm. "Beast Boy, you are taking this way to personal!" Cyborg's voice was pleading now.

Still facing the door Beast Boy spoke once again in that cold dead tone so unlike him. "Cy…. you are my best friend."

Cyborg smiled hugely and opened his mouth to respond but BB once again cut him off.

"But what you did was stupid! Beast Boy's voice broke a little as he continued. "I thought you knew me and trusted me. There was a short pause before the changeling spoke again, his voice laden with sadness. "But I guess I was wrong."

Cyborg felt Beast Boy's arm slide out of his hand but he made no further moves to restrain his best friend. Numbly he watched as the med-bay doors closed on the retreating back of the changeling.

"Damnit!" Cyborg slumped to the floor. He had royally screwed that up. Beast Boy had trusted him as a friend and he had thrown all that out the window in one fell moment of anger and embarrassment.

It had taken a lot of coaxing and (game station) to get Beast Boy to open up to him about anything. But open up he did and BB had told him many things that he had never told anyone before. Like about how much he hated his appearance. After the whole Brother Blood incident Beast Boy had confided in him about how much he wished he could be normal too. To be able to walk down the street with out stares or whispers was one of Beast Boy's deepest and darkest secrets.

"You know I never thought you were an idiot before Cy." Raven softly shut the door to the med bay. 'But after."

"Shut it Rae!" Cyborg didn't even bother to look at the cloaked titan. 'I know I screwed up big time okay. I don't need it rubbed in my face."

"So that's it then?" Raven looked down at the defeated Cyborg. "You are just going to let him storm off without another word. You're not even going to try to make it better?"

"He just needs some time. He will cool off and everything will be forgotten." Cyborg stood and began to clean up the med bay bed, turning his back on Raven.

CLANG!!! WHAM!!

Cyborg pitched forward as a large canister of oxygen hit him in the back of the head propelled by Raven's dark magic.

"DAMN IT RAE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Cyborg picked himself up off the floor.

"Like I said before, I never thought you were an idiot but if you think that Beast Boy is just going to forget what you did today than you are even dumber than Beast Boy's jokes." Raven calmly picked up the canister with her magic and replaced it back in its cabinet. "You need to go apologize to him for what you did."

Cyborg gulped. He had never been good with apologies. They usually ended in him saying something completely inappropriate and making the situation worse.

"Rae I can't."

"Coward." Raven didn't look at Cyborg. Instead she just turned and began to leave the med bay. Cyborg opened his mouth to call her back ….

KABOOM!

Something exploded into the tower. Rocking the entire structure and sending Raven flying into Cyborg.

"TITANS!" Robin's voice screamed thru the intercom system.

Raven and Cyborg flew out the doors and ran toward the common room where the sounds of fighting were the heaviest. Raven grabbed Cy's hand as they neared the doors and they both phased thru the heavy metal doors.

Chaos reined in the common room. The wide window had been completely blown out. Glass littered the floor making it slick, sharp, and dangerous. All the furniture was thrown to one side leaving the common room mostly empty. Red robots and white cloaked enemies were crowded in the common room. Robin and Starfire were back to back in the middle of the common room avoiding laser blats and electrical prods as best they could as they threw starbolts and mimes at the sea of white and red.

Raven summoned the window glass to float in the air before sending it tearing into the nearest group of robots. Sparks and wires flew as the glass exploded into the robots leaving most of them resembling pin cushions. Cyborg charged his cannon and let it fly into the nearest group of white he could see. Charging forward Raven and Cyborg met Star and Robin in the middle of the ruined room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Cyborg shouted as he continued to shoot bright blue blast into the crowd around them.

Robin dropped one of the white enemies with a swift kick to the chin. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! ALL OF A SUDDEN THE WINDOW EXPLODES AND THESE GOONS SHOW UP. WHERE'S BEAST BOY? WASN'T HE WITH YOU?

Before Cyborg could answer a swift blur of green rushed past him. Beast boy was in his velociraptor form and he was using his lethal claws to rip giant chunks out of any robot that was stupid enough to get close to him.

The titans battled on, frantically trying to clear their home of the invaders. Just when it seemed like they were winning another explosion rocked the tower sending the five teens flying in different directions. Cyborg flew into several of the robots crushing them beneath him. Before he could get up more robots had piled on top of him restricting his movements. A white cloaked goon jabbed his electrical prod into Cy's neck. Electricity surged thru Cyborg's circuits making him scream in pain as the increase in power blew the power to his limbs and weapons. This left him motionless and venerable.

The other titans had been restrained as well. Robin was being held by five robots. His utility belt had been stripped from him and thrown in the corner. He struggled violently before being shocked from behind. Starfire screamed as she watched Robin seizure in the robots grip. She flew forward only to be stopped by the restraints around her hands and feet. The restraints snapped her back to the floor where she too was shocked into submission. Raven had hit the wall hard after the explosion and was currently crumpled at the base of the wall with several lasers pointed at her unconscious form.

And Beast Boy was in the hands of several white goons. They had collared him with a strange metal collar and handcuffed his hands behind his back. Beast Boy strained and struggled as he tried to change forms but all that happened was a shock to his nervous system that made him hiss in pain.

"Are they restrained?" A nasally voice issued out of the shadows. The white minions holding BB nodded. Out of the darkness stepped two people. One was wearing a bright crimson suit while the other was dressed completely in white.

"Chang." Robin's voice was horse but it still carried an undercurrent of hate. The robots moved to shock him again but the crimson suited man stopped them.

"Chang, I thought I told you that violence was to be kept to a minimum." The strange man moved fully out of the shadows and the titans realized who he was.

"YOU!" Cyborg yelled from his position on the floor. It was the same man they had fought yesterday. His suit was completely crimson again but he still wore that smug smirk. However the man didn't even glance at Cyborg. His gaze was fixed on Beast Boy who looked slightly uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze.

"Dude, take a picture, it will last longer." Beast Boy squirmed as the stupid remark left his mouth. He had learned the hard way that it probably wasn't a good idea to smart talk the crazy psycho who had you at his mercy.

Surprisingly the man chuckled quietly. "My dear, I promise what I have in mind will last much longer than a photograph." Lei reached out and gently stroked BB's cheek, making the changeling shiver.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, YOU PEDOPHILE!" Cyborg and Robin both screeched at the man as he continued to caress the green teen's face.

"Chang!" The man turned away from Beast Boy and looked at the greasy 'professor.' "I think our welcome has been worn out. Let us leave."

Chang leered at the titans as he nodded. Taking four syringes filled with a blue liquid out of his pocket the professor passed them to four of the robots. One by one Robin, Star, Raven, and lastly Beast Boy were injected with the blue concoction. The three conscious titans slipped under the drugs influence and passed out. Star and Robin were dropped to the floor but BB was gently picked up and cradled in Lei's arms. Chang and his minions started out the doors with the Lei following.

"YOU SICK FREAK! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HIM!" Cyborg shouted and cursed at the villain who was taking his best friend away.

The man ignored him till he reached the door. Turning swiftly he gave Cy a malevolent grin. "I should thank you. Without your prank I would never have found him though, he won't be a him much longer." With a small wave from the man the doors shut cutting off Cyborg cry of rage and guilt.

_Whew! That took a lot longer than I would have liked. But oh well it is done and I hoped you guys liked it. Now I know I have no right to ask for reviews considering how long it has taken me to update but here is my plea for them regardless. I really love to hear your guys' opinions on my story. So hopefully you guys are in a good mood and will leave me a little note about what you thought about this chapter. Till next time (and I promise it won't be a long wait) this is Alika Jones. Peace! _


	4. Chapter 4 Lust and Greed

_Ummmmmm…. Hi…? _

_Here is the new chapter so no killing please!!!!_

_I don't own the Teen Titans…sigh…if only_

Lei paced back and forth. Chang had been typing on his computer for more than thirty minutes, and it was really starting to grate on Lei's nerves. "Well," he asked finally breaking the relative silence as he came to stand directly behind Chang's chair. "Can you make him female or not?"

"Patience my friend, patience." Chang turned and leered up at the frustrated man behind him. "Remember that impatience is what made gave you those powACK. Chang choked as Lei's hand closed around his throat.

"Remember too, my _dear_ professor, that it would be easy for me to blast you with a wave of depressions so severe that I could just sit back and watch you commit suicide." Lei squeezed the man's windpipe slightly and watched as he turned faintly blue. With a casual flick Lei removed his hand for the greasy professor's throat as he threw him to the ground. "Now I'll ask you again since you had a hard time hearing the first time. Can you make the changeling female?"

"Yes!" Chang rasped out as he massaged his bruised throat. He heaved his aching body back into his chair, one hand still clutching his throat. "In order for his powers to work his DNA must be able to change and evolve at the drop of a hat. All I have to do in order to make him a her is inject his male chromosome with a female component, and then I can freeze his DNA strand with another chemical. This will make his powers cease to function, but he will be female."

"Will it hurt, not being able to use her powers?" Lei glanced over at Beast Boy's prone figure which was strapped to a gurney across the room.

Chang sneered. "It shouldn't but you never can tell with things like this. What I want to know is how you expect him to fall in love with you after you kidnapped him, and then changed him into a her."

Lei raised his eyebrow at the sneering tone of the slimy man but he ignored it, for now. Pulling out a small pendant on a simple silver chain out of his pocket, Lei handed it to Chang. The man examined it with his gloved hand for a minute before handing it back. "You fused your powers into a piece of jewelry?" Chang asked incredulously.

Lei held the pendant up to the dim light of the lab. The red jewel in the pendant sparkled and gleamed with a darkly alluring inner light. "Yes, I have poured all my lust and love into the stone. The minute this pendant touches her skin it will affect her emotions for as long as she wears it. The pendant also secretes a memory blocking agent that can be absorbed thru the skin. So when she wakes, she will know nothing but the fact that she loves me and wants me."

"Now," said Lei as he tucked the necklace back into his pocket. "Let us finish this professor. I am most anxious to properly meet my lover."

Nodding Chang pulled an test tube filled with a silver liquid from a rack near his computer. Pulling a syringe out of a nearby drawer he inserted the needle into the thin rubber cap of the test tube. After filling the syringe with the silver substance, Chang approached the prone green changeling. Pulling back the sheet covering the boy Chang inserted the needle into one of the veins running up his wiry arm. The boy's spandex suit had been removed leaving Beast Boy mostly bare save for a white tank top and his boxers. Chang finished injecting the boy and then he ripped the needle from his arm leaving a thin trail of crimson in its wake.

For a few moments Beast Boy lay still with a peaceful expression on his face as though he was merely sleeping. The illusion was shattered a few seconds later as the fluid began to wreak havoc on the boy's DNA. The boy's face twisted into an expression of pain as he began to writhe against the straps keeping him firmly against the cold metal. Soft whimpers of pain echoed around the cave like lab. Lei moved forward and watched the teen excitedly as Chang monitored the heart rate and other vital signs of the changeling.

The first visible changes started in his face. His face became much softer as the cheekbones and jaw line became less pronounced. The boy's lips gained the palest of pink tints as they became fuller. "And more kissable," Lei noted with growing anticipation. The lashes on the boy's eyes became slightly fuller and darker. Then the hair started growing. Olive green locks cascaded down from BB's scalp till there was a pool of soft silky hair around the changeling's head.

Green arms became less muscled but no less slender. The hands of the changeling softened as the fingers and nails lengthened. The narrow upper chest lost the little muscle that it possessed as breasts began to bloom under the tank top. Lei moved the sheet back up and over the green figure so that the expanding chest was obscured from the leering of the slimy professor who had moved back to the gurneys edge another syringe containing a violently red liquid in hand.

"When the transformation is over the system will give us signal. This must be injected into her as soon as it can or the DNA will try to go back to its original configuration." Chang was watching her vitals closely as he waved the syringe towards Lei. "Care to do the honors?"

Lei took the syringe and placed the tip of the needle against the hole the previous needle had already made. "NOW." Lei shoved the needle in and injected the blood red fluid deep into the green arm as the system started beeping violently. The petite girl gave a blood curdling scream as the beeping died down. Then all was quiet as the green changeling lay prone once more.

Chang moved back toward the computer. He typed for a moment. "It worked. The DNA is holding and not shifting at all. She is now 100% female."

Lei looked down at the now female changeling. He carefully undid the straps holding her to the table. Pulling the pendant back out of his pocket Lei placed it around her neck and tucked it under the sheet so that the stone could touch her skin. "Let's go home my sweet." Lei whispered to the green girl as though she could hear him. "I have so much I want to show you."

"Lei." Chang had oozed his way back toward the gurney and was standing directly behind the much taller man. "Before you leave I expect my payment." The professor wheezed in excitement at the thought of all the money Lei had promised.

Lei stiffened for a moment.

"Ah yes… your _payment._" Chang froze at the dark undercurrent Lei's voice carried. Before he could run the man had grabbed him around the neck again. Lei's eyes had become completely black and there was a demonic smirk on his lips as he watched the weak professor claw in vain at the strong fist curled around his pale throat. "Now professor how should I repay you for all you have _done for me?_"

Chang croaked. "Pplease don…"

"Don't what _my dear professor_? Kill you? Oh don't worry." Lei purred slightly easing the pressure on the man's windpipe. "_I _won't be killing you." Lei pushed the man into the wall as he leaned in close to the man's ear. "I will be leaving that pleasure to _you_." Chang screamed as Lei shot a bolt of black energy straight into his heart.

Lei left the lab a little later with a sheet cloaked bundle cradled against his chest.

Behind him Chang's dead body swung from the ceiling. A rope wrapped around his now snapped neck.

_I am so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I promise that I have abandoned this or any of my other stories. Please bear with me and my slow updates. I hope you liked this new chapter which featured (trumpet noise) the transformation of Beast Boy. This was the version of the transformation that I liked best and believe me I have retyped this chapter more times then I care to count trying to get the transformation the way I wanted it. Hopefully it didn't suck to badly. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. I want to know what I can improve on guys so don't be afraid to slam me in your review. Love to all and Happy (late) Holidays. _


End file.
